Fight For This Love
by paily4ever
Summary: My Version Of Paiges Reaction To The Kiss Between Emily And Nate
1. Chapter 1

Paige's POV

I can't believe want I am witnessing right now; Emily MY girlfriend is kissing Nate St. Germain the cousin of her ex-girlfriend Maya St. germain.

Nate the thought of his name makes my body shake with rage and I had to fight the urge to go over there and rip his throat out.

The highly disturbing but appealing thought makes me force my body to turn away from the nauseating and heartbreaking scene. My shaking legs turn from walking to a full out sprint.

After running for about ten minutes I realize I am outside my house which as usual shows no sign of life, and for once in my life I am grateful for my parents busy schedule.

After walking up the steps to get to my front door I take note of the crumpled bag in my hand which makes tears spring to my eyes once I realize it's the food I had bought for mine and Emily's date night.

The thought of Emily makes my chest hurt and the tears I was desperately try to hold back leak down my face.

I've always known I was never good enough for Emily, and in the short time we have been dating I have always questioned why, why she picked me when she could have anyone she wanted.

Maybe she finally realized that I'm not worthy of her and instead of telling me to my face she had kissed Nate outside her house in hope I would catch her.

I immediately feel bad about thinking she would do such a thing; Emily is the sweetest person I know and would never hurt anyone like that

But why then, why would Emily do this? The idea of going back there to see her and ask why terrifies me, although I am unsure which terrifies me more the the thought of seeing her face and not breaking down, or the answer to why she would do this.

Especially tonight on our date night, our date night which Emily had asked me to come to, and was still expecting me to come to but unknown to her I was not going to be there.

I should at least let her know I was not coming or she would be worried about me, at least I hope she would.

After a long internal debate I finally decided on calling her, maybe hearing her voice would be less painful than looking into her eyes.

Taking my phone out of my jacket pocket I scroll through my contacts until I find her name, after standing there for a few tense moments with my finger hovering over the call button I come to the conclusion I am unable to actually press it.

Decided on not being a total coward I decide to send her a text message.

As my shaking fingers move over the keypad I vaguely register me typing I couldn't make it due to feeling sick, which isn't a total lie as I do feel sick, sick to my stomach.

Hitting the send button and without waiting for a reply I turn my phone off and place it on my bedside table.

Walking to my wardrobe I take off my shoes, jeans and jacket but leave on my t shirt and slip on some sweatpants. Making my way to my bed I know I probably wouldn't fall asleep but I suddenly feel exhausted.

Laying down on my bed I stare at the ceiling before I feel tears well up in my eyes, too tired to stop them from falling I let myself cry, cry for thinking Emily would want someone like me, cry for the breakup I am sure will happen.

Finally after what seems like hours I fall in to a restless sleep.

**So I know the first chapter is kind off small but I just wanted to know if anyone would be interested in me continuing this and if so I promise the chapters will become longer **


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's POV

How the hell did this happen one minute I'm comforting Nate and the next thing I know were kissing and I can tell you it didn't feel right.

It didn't feel amazing, it didn't make me feel light headed; it felt like nothing the way it was when I kissed Paige.

Paige the thought of my girlfriend made me push Nate away from me, shock and anger registers on his face.

"What the hell Emily" Nate shouts confusion clear in his voice.

"That shouldn't have happened" I say with anger and disgust, hell I may have a connection with him because of Maya but that's where it ends.

"Well it did and I don't regret a second of it" he replied with a smile that I wanted to slap right off his face.

"You might not but I do I have a girlfriend, a girlfriend that I am completely in love with" I say without taking note of the the last statement.

With a starling realisation I realize that it is completely true I am in love with Paige, I think I have been since our first kiss in my car.

As if Paige knew I was thinking about her I hear my phone bleep at the side of me her name flashing up on my screen letting me know she had sent me a text.

Thinking it was to say she was on her way I am full of disappointment at her message saying she won't be making it due to feeling sick.

I must have showed my disappointment on my face as Nate tried wrapping his arm round my shoulders, feeling my earlier anger return I move out of his grasp.

Nate's eyes were burning with fury at my rejection but right now I couldn't give a crap.

"You know something Emily you're such a tease one minute you're hot and then the next minute cold just tell me if you want to Fu" the rest of his sentence is stopped by my palm connecting to his cheek

"HOW DARE YOU IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE A CONNECTION WITH MAYA I WOULDN'T EVEN BE TALKING TO YOU AND IF EVEN IF I DIDN'T HAVE A GIRFRIEND AND I WASN'T GAY I STILL WOULDN'T BE INTERESTED IN YOU" I shouted feeling pure hot rage pulsing through my veins at his accusation.

Me and Nate stand there staring each other down, fist clenched neither of us willing to back down, until Nate realises my unwillingness to apologise for his crazy idea of me being a tease and unclenches his fist, squares his shoulder and walks off with a huff.

Finally able to relax I pick up my phone and find Paige's number and check to make sure she's ok.

But it only goes straight to voicemail which makes me grow increasingly worried, what if she's seriously ill ?, what ifs she's passed out and has banged her head and is bleeding on the floor ?.

As worrying thoughts fly through my head I decide to drive over there and see if she's ok, rushing to my car i open the car door and slide into the seat and start the engine.

Pulling out of my driveway I resist the urge to break the speed limit to get to Paige.

After what seems like forever but in reality has only been five minutes I pull up outside Paige's house and park my car.

Running up to Paige's door and trying the handle and see that it is locked I look around for the plant pot that has a spare key hidden under.

Spotting it I lift the pot and hope it is still there after I used it last to sneak into Paige's room for a quick make out session.

Much to my relief the key is where I left it, grabbing it and jamming into the keyhole I all but throw the door off its hinges when it is unlocked.

Running up the stairs I head straight to Paige's room, banging the door open with more force than I should have done.

And for a moment I am relieved to not see Paige lying on the floor bleeding to death, but I see a sight that is less than calming.

Paige's cheeks are red and blotchy and they were tears running down her face from her tightly closed, and if that sight didn't already break my heart then I'm sure it did when Paige's eyes snapped open for me to see so much pain.

After staring at each other for a few moments I finally find my voice.

"Paige baby what's wrong?"

**THE END **

**I'm sorry I know I promised longer chapters but I just wanted to throw this out. **


	3. Chapter 3

Paige's POV

"Paige baby what's wrong?"

Focusing my blurry eyes on a concerned looking Emily I am confused for a second until it strikes me that I am crying.

Recalling my dream or should I say nightmare from moments ago of Emily and Nate kissing and mocking me I realise that is the source of my tears.

But it hits me like a ton of bricks to remember that it is not a dream but a reality, except for the mocking which I am sure will come later on.

But not from Emily never from kind sweet Emily, Emily who I realise is still standing in the doorway of my bedroom.

Knowing that I had to answer her I wipe my face with the back of my hand and clear my throat.

"Emily what are you doing here?"

I regret asking the question immediately already dreading the answer that she is here to inform me of our upcoming break up.

"I was worried about you since you sent me a message saying that you were sick and when I tried ringing you your phone was off and I panicked and thought that something had happened to you like you had fell and banged your head or that maybe you"

I tune out the rest of Emily's ramble when I realise that she was worried about me, really worried and not just polite worried.

I was warmed and slightly hopeful that this wasn't the end of us and that she really liked me, she must have if she took the time away from Nate to come check up on me.

But as soon as the feelings arrive they are soon leaving at the thought of Nate.

Nate where was here? Sill at Emily's house? Or was he here in my home, the idea that he was brings an intense feeling of rage pulse through me at the thought that he was invading my sanctuary.

And before I can stop my mouth from asking I blurt out the question I am dying to know.

"Where's Nate?"

A flash of confusion, nervousness and anger crosses Emily's face, which bring son my own confusion I get the first two but the third.

"Nate's gone and for good I hope" Emily answers through gritted teeth.

Speechless all I can do is sit there and stare at her

Emily's answer makes me extremely curious as I thought she would say that he was outside waiting in the car to drive them away once she had ended things with me.

"Why?" I ask quietly until a thought strikes me "has he done something to hurt you?" I ask jumping up and without realising it had started running me hands up and down Emily's body looking for signs of any injuries.

"No Paige he hasn't hurt me well not physically anyway" Emily answers soothingly while gently halting my hands movements

Her answer once again confuses me, what did she mean by not physically? Just as I am about to open my mouth and ask what she meant Emily beats me to.

"Paige I have to tell you something"

There they are the dreaded words.

"I made a mistake"

Every word Emily speaks breaks my heart into tiny pieces.

"And I need to be honest with you"

I close my eyes and wait for her to tell me that were over and that she regrets ever getting with me and that she finally realises that.

Bracing myself for her next words.

"I kissed Nate and I regret it and I'm sorry please don't leave me" my eyes snap open at her confession and plea.

Looking straight into Emily's tear filled eyes I am stunned at what she just said.

Please don't leave me, those words run through my head a thousand times a second.

She is asking me not to leave her, she is begging me not to leave her.

Shocked and stunned I continue to stare at Emily's beautiful face which now had tears running down it.

Seeing that image snapped me out of my daze, slowly unsure of myself I wrap my arms around Emily's shoulders and I pull her into me.

Emily's arms instantly wrap around my waist and her body starts shaking, loud sobs escaping her mouth.

Running my hands up and down her back I am forced to contain my own tears wanting to be strong for Emily.

But my walls come crashing down when I hear the sound of Emily repeating the plea that will forever stay with me.

"Please don't leave me"

**Hi this will be I promise the last of the short chapters as the next one will be about Emily and Paige reconnecting with each other.**


End file.
